Enough
by SarahMillerXFF
Summary: Confused with her feelings about Kyle and tired about wondering if he has them for her or not, Jessi decides that she has finally had enough.
1. Chapter 1

_**Enough**_

_The first part of the story is from the episode and I am sure everyone will recognize I just wanted to make that clear. Seeing as I cut my teeth on these characters on my last two stories, I decided to take things up a notch, try something new. Things do get a bit *naughty* (Evil laugh)…(cough)…Okay so this story is different from my other two and I hope you all like it. ____ As always thanks for taking the time to read, SM._

* * *

"Amanda." His head turned toward the window.

Jessi followed his gaze. "Where?"

"I can hear her heartbeat."

Her heart twitched in response, her face remaining passive. "You're still listening for her heartbeat?"

He almost looked guilty, his mouth twitching. "It comes naturally now." His eyes were once again on the window. "She's coming to the window. You gotta go…she can't see you, you're supposed to be missing."

Jessi felt him pushing her through the doorway before he went back to the window, opening it slowly for Amanda. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she leaned against the wall, listening. Her eyes closed softly when she heard them kiss, finding it hard to breath as she somehow found the strength to walk away.

* * *

"Where's Jessi?" Kyle asked as he entered the kitchen a few hours later.

Nicole shrugged. "I haven't seen her for a while. Sandwich?" She turned back to the counter

Kyle's brows bunched as his mouth drew down in a frown. "No, thanks." He didn't have an appetite all of the sudden. "Has anyone seen her?" He looked around at their faces and could tell they hadn't.

He felt a hand at his shoulder as Nicole smiled down at him. "Relax, she's here somewhere."

Standing he started to leave the kitchen when he realized he couldn't hear her heartbeat, the one he was slowly getting used to. Pausing, clearing his face of any emotion that would alarm them he turned slowly. "She's _not_ here…anywhere."

Nicole's breath fell out fast. "Where would she go?" Her eyes met Stephen's. "She knew she wasn't supposed to leave the house."

"I'll find her." Kyle knew she couldn't have gone far, he had seen her just earlier. She had seemed fine and hadn't mentioned going anywhere. With a jolt he pictured her going to Latnok without him. Closing his eyes he tried to sense her, knowing she was too far from his reach but knowing that he still had to try.

He headed out of the kitchen, his eyes glancing quickly at the clock, plenty of daylight left. Rushing out the door he stopped right outside as images flashed through his mind.

_His breath fell on her face; his hand tucking the hair behind her ear caused her stomach to knot up as his eyes met hers before his soft lips pressed against hers._

_The pain laced its way up her spine, her bones feeling as if they had been knocked out of place. The voices drifted down to her, her slow heartbeat the only thing she could focus on as she waited for the sign to wake._

_His eyes met hers before he rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her, his heartbeat frantic as she laid her head down on his chest._

_Their voices were soft, but she heard every word. The tenderness in his voice caused her heart to ache and as she heard their mouths touch in a kiss, she closed her eyes, the last part of her heart breaking._

He gasped as he opened his eyes, his mind his once again. Taking a moment to lean back against the window to steady his weak body, he barely felt the sun as it fell down on his face, a shiver running through his body as he realized why she had left. He was confused himself and couldn't understand how the feelings he was feeling for both were the same yet so different. He knew he had to choose but he knew that both were so important to him and he also knew that choosing one would make him undeniably lose the other. He had to figure out what it all meant.

With a sigh he pushed off and headed toward the one place where he might just find her. As he reached the dark growth of trees, a familiar heartbeat drifted to his ears. A smile coming to his face, his eyes darkened as he felt the pain that washed over her. Holding a hand over his heart, her heartbeat leading him in the right direction he didn't stop till he reached the cliff, the water below churning angry as always.

With a flick of his head, his eyes found her asleep against a large tree trunk. Kneeling in front of her his fingertips grazed a trail down her cheek, brushing past her jaw, down her throat to feel the pulse that he could hear so clearly lately without trying.

Her eyes snapped open quickly as she grabbed his hand squeezing tightly until she realized who it was in front of her. "Kyle? What are you doing here?"

"Why'd you run off?"

"I needed somewhere quiet. I couldn't think there."

"It's not safe. If you're seen…"

She cut him off. "Then I'll deal with it." She dropped his hand. "I can take care of myself." Her eyes turned to the edge of the cliff, listening as the sounds from below relaxed her. Bringing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at nothing, wanting her mind to shut off.

She realized he was still standing beside her and for some reason she found it irritating. "You can go."

"You should come back."

"No."

"Jessi."

She stood quickly, her eyes boring into his intensely. "I don't need you to stand by and protect me. When I choose to go back…I will. I don't exactly need you to show me the way."

"I know that."

"I took care of myself long before I met you."

"That wasn't taking care of yourself."

Her eyes closed in anger. "I did the best I could." She peered up at him. "It's not like I had someone like Nicole to make sure I was okay."

"You do now?"

"Do I?" She crossed her arms over her stomach and shook her head turning from him. "Just go Kyle, I'll be fine."

He reached out to grab her arm but she moved out of his reach.

"Please." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"I'm not leaving you."

She gave a small laugh causing him to frown. "Like this should matter. Go home Kyle." Her eyes closed once more as she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache starting.

"Why did you leave?"

"I told you."

"That you needed to think. About what?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

She let out a breath of frustration. "You don't have to help everyone Kyle." She moved out of the trees, staring down at the water below. "Some people aren't worth helping," she whispered. With a huff she turned. "You're still here."

"Because you are."

She glared at him, a weird look on his face causing her to roll her eyes. "Save your pity for someone else."

"I don't pity you Jessi."

She turned her body quickly moving so that she stood right in front of him. "Don't you? Really?"

"Really."

"I find it hard to believe. Perfect Kyle, can't do any wrong. Both you and Amanda are perfect for each other."

"Where is this anger coming from?"

She shook her head. "I've had enough." Moving past him, she struggled as he grabbed her arm. "Let me go."

"No, not while you're acting like this."

"Like what? I'm sorry I don't fit into a perfect box for you." She pulled her arm free. "Face it Kyle, we may have been created the same but we're both completely different." She backed up a few steps and stopped. "I'm broken remember." Her lower lip trembled. "They should have thrown me away with the rest of the trash." She could feel the tears at her eyes but would not give in, she was stronger than him.

He let out a breath before walking to her, grabbing her hand only to flinch when she pulled away once more. "Don't do this."

She closed her eyes. "I am so tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn't do."

"I'm….." He was going to tell her he wasn't but then realized that was exactly what he was doing. "..sorry."

Her eyes met his in confusion. "What?"

"I'm sorry, about everything."

She snorted. "Don't try and trick me Kyle, I'm smarter than that."

"I'm not trying anything, Jessi."

"Then leave."

He hesitated for a moment before reached out quickly pulling her to him, his arms wrapping around her struggling form, hissing as her nails dug into his arms. His eyes closed as he held her as tight as he could without harming her.

She pushed him away roughly. "Why won't you leave me alone?" She screamed at him.

"Because I can't."

"Why?" Her eyes searched his, not sure what she was looking for but scared to find it. When she didn't get an answer, she turned away, feeling small drops of water falling onto her face as she tipped it back.

"Because I care about you."

Her eyes snapped to his quickly. "Liar." Without another thought she ran from him, disappearing into the dark woods instantly only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled back into his hard chest. Struggling to pull his arms from her, she gasped as she was twisted around, her hand rising to slap him across the face. At his surprised hesitation, she flew out of his arms. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't Jessi; you'll get hurt out here."

She gave a small harsh laugh. "Nothing can hurt me."

He reached out for her again but she slapped his arms away.

"Stop it. Stop trying to protect me. I'm so tired of everyone trying to protect me. I'm not as fragile as they all think."

"I know."

"Do you?" She shook her head. "No, you think the same way they do."

"I wouldn't think that. I know you can handle anything."

She pointed at him. "If you believed that you wouldn't be here now." She backed up.

"Wait."

"What for?" She shrugged. "Nothing for me here. Everyone thinks I'm bad news, ruining everything."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is," she said softly. "You believe it to."

"I don't."

She let out a breath. "I'll be okay, Kyle." She gave a small smile. "Promise…now go. They'll be waiting for you. You have a long night ahead of you."

He knew he should go but couldn't find the use of his legs, they felt numb, detached as if they weren't a part of him. "Where will you go?"

"Not sure."

He couldn't get her to stay no matter what he said and he found it hard to breathe at the thought of her leaving. "Please."

His voice was so soft and the emotion behind it made her stop and turn, her eyes meeting his. "I can't." She wouldn't, couldn't explain why and the hurt behind his eyes was tearing her up inside. Turning away, she bit her lip to keep her mind alert.

"I need you."

"No you don't." She turned her head to look at him. "You have Amanda…what else do you need." She nodded as she turned away once more, her legs starting to carry her away from him.

"My soul mate."

She paused, her heart threatening to hammer its way out of her chest. "What?" Her eyes closed involuntarily as she felt him behind her.

"I need my soul mate."

She wanted to believe, wanted to fall back into his arms and never let him go but she knew it was only a matter of time before he realized what a complication she was and went running back to Amanda. She pushed away from him at that thought, instantly. "No."

"Jessi."

"No, you're only saying that to make me stay." She pushed him away as he tried to move closer to her. When he started to walk toward her, she found herself backing up, keeping the same distance between them. But when her back hit a tree, she realized his plan, and before she could dart away, he had her pushed against the tree, his mouth covering hers. Banging her fists against his chest, his mouth moved softly but forcefully before she found her mouth opening to his, her fists uncurling, her palms flat against his chest. She shivered as her eyes closed, his mouth on hers pulling every thought from her head, the touch of his tongue on her bottom lip caused her to gasp. Her hand rose to bury itself in his hair, pulling him closer, their mouths connected as they both fought for control.

Electricity flew around them, the air cackling with the power of their connection, the rain continuing to fall around them. Jessi's back was once again pressed against the tree behind her as his mouth lowered to her throat, his tongue flicking at her pulse, his lips raising to suck the soft skin behind her ear, making her knees go weak.

As her brain appeared to restart, she realized her other hand was under his shirt, caressing the soft skin at his back. She shouldn't have been thinking at this time, her brain bringing up images for her, her mouth letting out a hiss as his hand at her hip had raised, his fingers at the soft skin of her waist. Her body warmed several degrees, the strength in her legs leaving as she felt herself fall toward the ground, his arms catching her as he sat back.

She was pulled up onto his lap, her knees bent on either side of his hips, as he pulled her body closer to his. Her head fell back as his mouth continued to tease her neck, her arms holding him closer.

He jumped in surprise when she ripped open the buttons of his shirt, her hands pushing it from his shoulders, as her mouth made trails of fire from his neck to his collar. His eyes closed at the feeling, the shivers running up and down his spine as he pulled her tighter into his body. When her hips pushed against his, he found it hard to breathe with all the incredible sensations. It was terrifying as he felt himself lose that fierce control he had held onto so long, his hands lowering to her hips as he flipped them over onto the ground, his body covering hers as their hips met with a shudder from them both. He couldn't speak as he felt her push her hips up against his, his answering without his knowledge.

His eyes grew wide as he realized something and as he did she seemed to catch on too, her cheeks burning as she wrapped her legs around him.

The feel of his body was incredible, one that she didn't want to end too soon. As their hips pushed against each other, she felt his excitement pushing against her center, making her head dizzy as she pulled him closer his mouth lowering to her neck, her collar bone, stopping at her chest as he buried his nose in between her breasts to breathe her in.

She cried out softly when his tongue trailed along the top of her shirt, barely sliding under the fabric but as she pushed her chest up against him. His hand reached up to pull down the strap of her shirt, his mouth following the trail of exposed skin as he did the same to the other one. His breath fell down, warm, teasing onto her skin as he pulled the shirt down gently, his lips instantly lowering to simply brush against her exposed breast before his tongue flicked at the hardened peek.

Her hips sprung up against his when his mouth covered her nipple, his teeth biting down gently as his tongue flicked out again and again making a groan fall from her lips. "Kyle." Her voice was barely a whisper as he repeated the same thing with the other breast. "Please." His head rose, their eyes meeting, and there wasn't any hesitation as he lowered his lips to hers gently as she helped him pull off her shirt. As their bare chests touched for the first time, they both let out a gasp of pleasure.

Her body tingled as she trailed her hands down his back, reaching down, her nails gently scratching his skin. Her hands lowered, reaching around to the button at his jeans, her fingers making quick work of it and the zipper. Before he registered what she was doing she had slid in her hand, her fingers wrapping around his shaft gripping lightly as he let out a groan.

"Jessi," he called out breathlessly, the feelings coursing through is body so unreal that all he could do was go with the feelings hoping they would last. His hips pushed into her hand, her hand gripping and it caused it head to spin as a warmth spread throughout it belly.

Her hand pumped up and down his soft, hard length, her other hand pushing his pants down his hips as he helped her, kicking them off. When his fingers worked at her jeans, she felt lightheaded as her own pants were lowered down her hips, his fingers lowering to slip under the waist of her underwear. The feeling of his fingers moving over her was incredible, her head falling back against the wet ground, her legs spreading further apart. "Please." She couldn't take anymore, the tingling spreading through every limb.

His fingers gripped her underwear, drawing them down over her hips, her hands pushing down his and in no time they were both free of confinement. As their hips met once more, they both groaned, her fingers once again moving down to touch him, her hips pushing up against him. With absolute certainness he reached down and slowly slid into her warmth, his eyes closing as he did. Her legs wrapped around him, holding him tight as he began to move against her.

There was no pain, just the sense of peace at the perfect feeling, her hips moving up against his as they moved together, the feeling in her lower belly intensifying as her eyes closed wanting it to last but somehow knowing it wouldn't.

He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in, their bodies as close as they could get but somehow it wasn't enough, he wanted to be closer. Connecting his fingers with hers, his mouth met hers, his other hand rising to wipe away a tear as it fell from her eyes. Their eyes met as their hips crashed together once last time, their arms wrapping around each other as they cried out, barely feeling her nails dragging across the soft skin at his back. With a final breath, they collapsed against each other, their breathing ragged and harsh.

Jessi wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Time seemed to slow as they held each other, the gentle rain falling down on them. As her head began to clear, she blew out a breath as she smiled gently.

Kyle brought his head up, his eyes meeting hers as they both smiled, their hearts beating the same rhythm, their bodies relaxing against each other. He rolled over, pulling her to him, her head lowering to his chest as she wrapped an arm around him, their eyes closing.

* * *

_**-Should I continue? Let me know what you thought? **__****__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enough Part 2 **_

_**By popular demand, what would I do without you guys, thanks so much. There are parts in this story that are from the last episode but it is easy to tell the difference so it shouldn't be a problem. *Deep breath*…okay here we go…**_

* * *

_Jessi wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Time seemed to slow as they held each other, the gentle rain falling down on them. As her head began to clear, she blew out a breath as she smiled gently._

_Kyle brought his head up, his eyes meeting hers as they both smiled, their hearts beating the same rhythm, their bodies relaxing against each other. He rolled over, pulling her to him, her head lowering to his chest as she wrapped an arm around him, their eyes closing._

* * *

Her body twitched sideways, her mouth falling open in a grin even before she was awake. There was a feeling, a small tickling sensation at her belly and opening her eyes to glance down she let out a sigh seeing his fingers trailing over the skin of her absent belly button.

Hearing the change in her breathing, he looked up his eyes warm, half his mouth turning up in a smirk. "Hi."

"Hi," she could only whisper as she felt his lips teasing the sensitive skin at her belly before he laid his head down once more, his arm thrown around her. Her fingertips tingled as she skimmed them through his hair, a small spark shooting up her spine. "We can't stay here."

He let out a breath causing the hairs on her belly to stand up. "I know." Rising onto his elbows, his eyes met hers once more. "Are you going with me?"

Her mind screamed at her to refuse, knowing she could be hurt far greater now but she simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak. _'Always.' _ Following him as he stood she reached to grab her clothes starting to dress once more and gasped when leaves started to fall all around them, small little leaves that skimmed off their bodies before descending to the ground to rest. Laughing softly, she held out her hands to catch a few, closing her eyes to tilt her head back feeling them gliding over her face. She could hear him chuckling beside her as she continued to dress.

The house was quiet, no one around as they slipped in quickly through the door. Closing it behind her, Jessi leaned against its hard, cold surface her eyes watching him.

He turned, his mouth twitching in response to her gaze. "What?"

"Nothing." Pushing off from the door, she passed by him on her way to the hall, her eyes never breaking contact with his till she was around the corner. She found herself pausing as she entered her room, stopping just at the thresh hold. Closing her eyes, she listened, her senses open. A grin came to her lips as she was surrounded by his heartbeat, the sound distant yet all around her. It was strange how she barely had to concentrate anymore, feeling the tension that used to make up most of his structure now gone.

Opening her eyes she continued into her room, the grin never faltering as she pushed the door closed behind her. Grabbing the pile of clothes that were at the foot of her bed, she paused, her fingers reaching out as her head tilted to the door hearing his heartbeat. With a grin, she slowly opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Hi."

"Hi." His eyes held her attention and she found it hard to look away as he drew near, his breath mingling with her own.

Looking up through her lashes at him, she felt her throat tighten as her heart threatened to beat out of control. "It's strange."

"What is?"

"Even after what happened…I still feel…scared." It wasn't like her to admit her defeats and yet she was doing just that but somehow it didn't matter, his eyes never judging her as he gazed back.

"Why?" He looked genuinely confused.

"I'm not sure."

He smiled as he nodded. "I understand."

She gripped the clothes firmly in her grasp. "I'm going to go…take a shower." She found it hard to think let alone form complete sentences when his eyes were on hers. Biting her lip, she pushed past him, every nerve in her body standing on end as their bodies came in contact and it was with pure luck that she managed to head down the hall toward the stairs.

* *

When she stepped into the kitchen she could see him shuffling strangely as his hand reached up to rub fingers over the top of his back. "You okay?"

He jumped as he turned to her quickly and she smiled a bit in victory of catching him off guard. "Yeah."

She grabbed his cup of orange juice moving out of the way quickly as he tried to grab it back and leaned forward on the counter, her eyes meeting his as she waited. "Sure?" She watched him moving towards her to fill the cup once more; something about the way he moved caused her mind to buzz. "What is it?" She stepped around the counter and peered up at him.

"Nothing."

**"**Something wrong with your back?"

"No, its fine."

She backed up, bracing her hands against the counter behind her. "Let me see."

"It's nothing."

"Then why are you moving funny." She reached for his shirt, to pull it back but he moved out of her reach. "Kyle, let me see."

He moved forward, grabbing her wrists, his body against hers, causing her brain to turn to mush. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"So you're saying it is something. Let me see." He moved away but her leg rose quickly, wrapping around his waist to pull him against her once more. Her breath fell from her mouth in a rush at the feel of him against her and her eyes closed when his warm fingers brushed the hair from her face not prepared for the feeling that rushed through her. "Let me help."

"I think you've done enough." Her mouth turned up in a pout before his covered it, feeling her smile against his lips.

The clearing of a throat, caused both of them to back away from each other, Jessi still at the counter. Kyle ran fingers through his hair as he turned to see Lori who had a strange smile on her face. "Hi."

"Hi yourself, sorry to interrupt."

Jessi slid away from the counter and ran a hand over his stomach as she passed, leaving the kitchen quietly.

Kyle watched her go, turning slowly to Lori. "What?"

"Don't _what_ me. What was that?"

"Nothing."

Her brows rose as she held a hand on her hip. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long."  
She crossed her arms over her stomach. "Okay, spill the beans."

He looked confused. "Beans?"

She shook her head. "It's an expression. Tell me what's going on with you two."  
"I'd rather not."

"Why?"  
"It's private."

She grinned. "So something _is_ going on."

He sighed. "Please."

She groaned. "Fine." She pointed at him. "But don't think this is over." With a huff she left the kitchen.

Kyle smirked at her before turning his head slightly. "She's gone."

Brown eyes peeked around the corner. "She knows, Nicole will know."

He shook his head. "She won't tell."  
"How do you know that?" Her eyes remained where Lori had disappeared.

"I just do." He could feel the tension from her body and hooked a finger under her chin to tilt her face so she faced him as he pulled her close, his eyes closing at the feel of her head against his chest. "It'll be ok."

"Hope so."

_She could hear the shuffling outside her window, her eyes opening quickly as she struggled to get out of the warm bed. Reaching the window, she saw a figure dart past cloaked in shadow making her open the window and follow. Her mind tried to figure out who would be out here at this time of night, the sky so dark that no stars were present overhead to light her way. As she neared the front of the house the scenery changed, and turning around her she was surprised to see that the house was no longer behind her. Turning around once again she found that she was in the middle of a dark field. _

_A familiar heart beat drifted to her ears and whirling around she came face to face with Kyle, a strange look came to his face before he turned and started to run across the field disappearing into the dark woods. Following as fast as she could, he was always so far ahead of her that she found herself losing the trail, correcting it several times before coming to the field once more to find it empty…_

__Witha jolt, her arms reaching out as her mind was forced awake, her body rolling over, hearing a grunt from the person she now held under her. As her eyes slowly adjusted from sleep she saw Kyle under her.

"Jessi, you're shivering."

She rolled over onto her back, her body chilled despite the warmth of the evening. Pushing back the damp hair from her face, she felt him move closer to her side.

"You had a dream?" His fingers stroked her arm, feeling the goose bumps rise along her skin which was cold and clammy. "I could hear you…you were restless."

She nodded.

"You want to talk about it?"

She curved her head around to glance his way, not meeting his eyes. "I can't."

"You're worried about tonight." She didn't have to say anything, he could read the fear in her eyes. "Don't." His eyes drifted closed as her hand rose to his cheek, his mouth kissing her palm.

"I couldn't find you…." He placed a finger over her lips, quieting her.

"I'll always come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Yes…I promise." He didn't move as he listened to her heartbeat, taking in her scent before he sighed, knowing he had to leave. "It's time." He rose swiftly, heading out of the room and heading toward the kitchen.

Jessi hurried after him, grabbing her concoction that lay waiting on the counter. Squeezing it into the tube, she barely heard the discussion around her, her thoughts returning to the dream, the heavy feeling seeming to settle in her stomach.

Moving quickly as he headed out of the room, she kept her eyes to the ground till he stopped. "Are you sure you don't need backup?" Her eyes were pleading with him, trying to get him to understand with one look what couldn't be said in words.

"We can't risk anyone seeing you till this is over." He grabbed his coat, pulling it on.

She handed him the vial and watched as he placed it in his hidden inner pocket, his eyes never leaving hers. "You'll watch your back?"

"Of course."

She could feel her breath falling short as she replayed the images from her dream as if from a slideshow stuck on repeat. "Don't go," she barely whispered so softly that he was the only one that could have heard it.

His eyes met hers quickly, his brows drawn together in confusion. "What is it?" He could feel the waves of tension that rolled off her.

She took a breath. "Something bad."

He tilted his head, his soft eyes looking at her. "Tell me."

She sucked in a ragged breath. "I can't."

"Everything will be fine," he tried to reassure her though he didn't feel it.

"You don't know that?" She laid a hand down on his arm, her fingers trailing over the fine hairs, feeling him shudder.

He hesitated. "It has to be. We have to end this."

She nodded. "I know."

"Before they do this to someone else."

"I know…but…" She felt his fingers against her mouth.

"I have to take that chance." He smirked. "I'll be careful."

Backing away, she bit her lip as she watched him walk towards the door before reaching out to pull him to her, wrapping her arms around him.

Pulling away, his eyes still closed, he sighed as he stepped away. "I'll be back."

A tear fell down her cheek as the door closed behind him before she softly whispered, "No, you won't."

* * *

A knock at the window made her roll her eyes, turning her head slightly to see the familiar blonde hair. Trying to ignore it as she watched the computer screen, she let out a growl when another knock sounded and moving swiftly to the window. Drawing the shade up to see her only made it worse. Opening the window, she was unable to wipe the annoyed look that always seemed to form on her face with just a thought of the blonde. "I imagine you're not dropping off another lasagna."

Amanda let out a huff. "I'll come back later."

"Sorry, but you can't leave." Her arms crossed over her stomach.

Amanda repeated her gesture. "Why?"

"Because you've seen me."

"Not following."

"I'm supposed to be missing and if you go and tell your new boyfriend that I'm not, you'll ruin everything."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's not anything anymore. I told Kyle I'd stay away from him. But he still has all that stuff about him in his dorm room."

"Why didn't you just take it?" She asked as if it were obvious.

"I don't know…cause that would be stealing."

"But Nate stole it in the first place."

"I guess it just didn't occur to me, alright. I'm not as smart as you."

"Well that's true."

---

Jessi could hear her pacing behind her, the small movements that were made were driving her crazy. Didn't this girl ever stop moving? Shaking her head she tried to focus on the computer screen, willing her thoughts away from Kyle at least temporarily.

"Look, I know we've never really got along but…I don't know. I feel like we might be a little bit closer than before." She didn't get a response but it wasn't as if she really expected one. "So…I think it's only fair that I tell you." Her voice drifted off.

Jessi waited, her irritation rising. "Tell me what?"

"I'm gonna tell Kyle that I want him back."

Jess stood her eyes boring into Amanda's. "You really have the nerve to say that? After everything that happened tonight?"

"Like I said…fair warning." They stood staring at each other, neither backing down. "You deserve it," she said quietly surprising Jessi.

"You're a lot braver than I thought. But, it's not going to happen." Her brown eyes were clear that she wasn't backing down.

"You don't know that." Amanda crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually I do." Her face was set hard, her eyes colder.

"What makes you so sure?" There was a small grin Jessi's mouth that caused a twinge of dread to form in her gut but she wasn't sure she wanted to know why. "Tell me."

Jessi let out a breath. "You sure you want to hear it from me?" She was giving her chance, because of Kyle, knowing that Amanda was still important to him on some level.

Her eyes stung, her lips pressed together. "Maybe not." She closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Let's just…get this done and then…" She opened her eyes. "We can talk, all of us."

Jessi nodded as she took a seat at the computer once more.

* * *

His body ached, his eyes too heavy to open, the shooting white pain flowing through his mind. There was a voice calling to him, but he was so tired. As he struggled to listen, he began to feel his arms begin to tingle, something holding tightly to his fingers. He struggled to find the strength to squeeze back but he felt so tired. There was something urging him on, the voice calling to him softly, causing his heart to hammer loudly as he somehow found the will to open his eyes. Warm brown looked down at him and he smiled back at her, his fingers tightening over hers as he felt the control over his body returning. Groaning softly as the pain shot through every nerve ending, his eyes closed again.

"Are you okay?"

_Jolts ran through every cell in his body bringing him to the ground, his arms braced out as he was unable to stay on upright, rolling onto his back. _He nodded, pain lacing every movement as he sat up, feeling her hands holding onto him giving him that added push he needed.

"What happened?"

He followed her gaze to the shattered door frames and glass strewn everywhere, his brows drawing together in confusion.

"Kyle."

His eyes met hers slowly. "I don't know." After a pause. "Who's Kyle?"

She snorted. "That's not funny."

"Why would it be?"

Her eyes widened as she realized he wasn't joking, his eyes searching hers for answers. "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked trying to ignore the way her voice seemed to tremble. Swallowing hard as he strained to remember, she realized he couldn't answer her...because he honestly didn't know.

* * *

_**I know I know, what a place to leave ya hanging. There is more coming I promise but I wanted to get something for you to read. Working on the rest and will hopefully have it done soon but what a weird twist of events huh?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3**_

* * *

_His eyes met hers slowly. "I don't know." After a pause. "Who's Kyle?"_

_She snorted. "That's not funny."_

_"Why would it be?"_

_Her eyes widened as she realized he wasn't joking, his eyes searching hers for answers. "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked trying to ignore the way her voice seemed to tremble. Swallowing hard as he strained to remember, she realized he couldn't answer her…because he honestly didn't know._

* * *

Her feet shuffled across the dead leaves, brushing them back and forth as she swung over them. Gripping the chains, she tilted her head back, the swing pushing her back, the wind blowing around her body, her hair whipping around her face. Her eyes were closed as she struggled to process everything.

The stars were shining brightly overhead but she couldn't enjoy them, her mind miles away, hardly seeing what was in front of her. A sigh fell from her face as she closed her eyes. It wasn't fair. Just when she had finally found what she needed, there was once again something holding her back. Just wasn't fair. She heard footsteps close in behind her, but she couldn't turn around or didn't want to. Either way her eyes remained closed as she drifted off.

"You can't stay out here all night."

Her eyes snapped open. "Yes I can." She stated matter of fact.

Lori sighed as she wrapped her coat closer to her body. "Look, its cold and I know you've had a night…so why don't we go home and….talk."

Jessi stopped swinging, her head rising to look at Lori strongly. "Talk?"

"Yeah, it'll help."

"Since when do you want to help me?"

"That's not fair."

Jessi stood. "It doesn't matter anyway." She rubbed her arms, feeling the cold all of the sudden.

"Let me help."

Jessi shook her head. "You can't," she said in a broken reply, hating how her voice sounded so weak, trembling even. She sighed. "If I had been there…I could have…." She felt a hand on her arm and shrugged it off as she walked off into the dark.

---

"Okay, so basketball is fun." Josh tried again.

"But why, just angle and projection. It has nothing to do with fun." He eyed the basket warily.

Josh sighed. "Just throw it."

Kyle shrugged as he threw the ball into the hoop with ease, his eyes turning to Josh. "Now what?"

"Impossible." He pointed to Declan. "You try." He tossed him the ball.

"You love this game, Kyle." He bounced the ball to him. "Try to remember why."

Kyle's brows drew together as he bounced the ball, a sound at the edge of his hearing causing him to toss it without looking. The ball bounced off the board, heading straight for his head.

"Kyle!!" Josh and Declan yelled at the same time

Kyle's hand reached up so fast no one saw it until the basketball hovered in front of his face, his eyes watching it with confusion before it dropped to the ground. "I don't understand how I know how to do that, but I can't recognize my own name?"

"Anyone else getting a sense of déjà vu here?" Josh asked his eyes searching around as Nicole came into view having seen what happened.

"At least this time you know the basics." She saw that he looked confused. "Your basic knowledge seems fine, though a bit off on some things. It seems that your memories are hiding." Nicole laid a comforting hand on his arm. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

"I think that was the first time you've missed," Josh stated as he retrieved the ball.

"I heard something." He looked confused.

"What?" Nicole asked gently.

"A piano," He replied absentmindedly. He didn't notice how everyone's eyes turned to the house next door.

* * *

_He could feel her heartbeat slowing, gathering a steady beat and he realized with complete surprise that their hearts had fell into the same rhythm. His lips spread in a smile as he pulled her closer to him, placing a soft kiss to her temple, his fingers brushing through her dark locks. _

_As his other hand lightly stroked the soft skin at her back, she began to stir, words drifting up to him as she mumbled. "Shh…sleep." When she had quieted once more, her felt her relax against him. There would be no sleep for him now; his thoughts too scattered to allow him that. One thing was certain, and that one thing was that the woman sleeping in his arms was the single most important thing in his existence…_

Kyle sat up quickly banging his head against the side of the tub. Raising a hand slowly, he winced at the bump he knew would grow and decided it didn't matter. Leaning back, he tried to sort through the images of the dream. He knew Jessi, he had felt a connection when he first saw her, or first saw her again. But what he didn't know was why he couldn't remember and it worried him. He could see the sadness that she tried to hide as he looked at her, the thin line of hate hiding below the surface.

Letting out a breath, he got up from the tub and walked to the window, the inky blackness calming him somehow, the crickets stirring a hidden emotion that made his body relax. He found his eyes drifting close, his head leaning forward to rest against the cold glass.

_The green eyes flooded his vision, her mouth twisted down in a frown, his lips touching hers softly. Fingers wound themselves in his hair, pulling softly as a hand was placed over his heart and a voice drifting to his ear no more than a whisper. "Kyle."_

Opening his eyes he was surprised to see that the darkness had faded into the day, his body straightening, feeling the stiff muscles in his back protesting. How long had he been standing there? Grabbing some clothes his eyes noticed a shirt hanging off the back of the chair. Reaching out, he grabbed it, his brows rising as he realized the shirt was torn.

_He jumped in surprise when she ripped open the buttons of his shirt, her hands pushing it from his shoulders, as her mouth made trails of fire from his neck to his collar._

He gasped as his eyes closed, feeling the warmth spreading through every cell, his fingers tingling, making his grip the edge of the desk. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head as he slowly made his way out of the room, hoping a shower would help clear his mind but something made him stop at the doorway.

His head tilted as he heard a sound that he couldn't understand. Moving down the hall, he stopped outside a door and listened, his eyes closed till it finally registered. It was a heartbeat. Opening his eyes he realized what door he had stopped at and raising a hand to lay his palm against the wood, he listened. It was relaxing to remember something, the steady thump of her heart was unfamiliar yet strangely he knew who it was.

With a sigh, he pulled his hand away and headed to the stairs.

---

Kyle's eyes turned down to the table once more, his fingers pulling at the loose pieces of wood. He could feel her gaze on him, had felt it since he had first walked out here but he couldn't figure out why. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he peered up slowly, her eyes on him again, her gaze intense. Turning away when he heard Nicole sit down next to him, he slid a glass in her direction.

"She's mad at me."

"No, Jessi is just…" Nicole struggled for the right word.

"She's different…like me." He caught the look in her eyes. "I can tell."

"How?"

"I feel it." He felt Jessi's eyes turn from him.

"How can you know that and…."

"Not know who I am?"

She nodded.

"I don't know." He felt fingers at his temple and winced.

"What happened?"

"Accident."

"Do I want to know?"

He smiled. "Nothing serious."

She nodded as she stood, leaving him alone once more. No, not alone, his eyes turned to Jessi's again, refusing to look away as he stood up, heading her way. "I'm sorry," he said softly when he reached her.

She didn't look at him. "For what?"

"For everything."

"It's not your fault."

He kneeled down. "Then why are you mad?"

She faced him, her expression clean. "I'm not." Standing she started to head away from him when he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I've lost something important, I can feel it. Help me."

Her eyes closed as she felt him behind her. "How?"

"Not sure."

She turned to him, her expression softer than before, as she struggled to keep her feelings in check. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with us," he suggested.

Her heartbeat tripled, her throat felt tight as breathing became harder. "Us?"

"Yes, we are different." At her nod he continued. "Tell me why?"

"I'm not the person to explain that…"

"Please."

She nodded. "I have something that might help." Without another word, she turned on her heel and headed into the house leaving him standing.

It was only for a moment before she returned, handing him a file and with one look into his eyes, she turned on her heel and left him alone.

* * *

_"You...you're still mad?"_

_"I don't want to be. Help me understand. You knew better yet you did it anyway?"_

_"I never wanted to hurt you. You're the most important person to me in the world. I just…I wanted to be accepted by them and I let him manipulate me."_

_"Why would you want to be involved with them at all?"_

_"Because it…would have been something that you and I shared."_

_"Jessi, we share a lot of things."_

_"Not enough. I wanted more."_

_"I need to trust that you'll always be honest with me. Otherwise we won't share anything."_

_"In that case…I…I guess you should know Amanda came by."_

_"She did? When?"_

_"The other day."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because I think that…she still likes you."_

_"What does that...she does. What does that have to do with you not telling me…what is it? Why didn't you tell me about Amanda?"_

_"Because I don't want you to be with her. I want you to be with me."_

His eyes opened slowly as he took in his surroundings, momentarily confused as he remembered falling asleep on the couch but yet he was here in his tub. Sitting up, he rubbed at his tired eyes as he got out, pulling the shirt over his head as he walked to the window. He heard a knock but didn't register the fact that the door had opened till he felt her behind him.

"Sorry."

He turned, his mouth turning up, as he saw her. "Jessi."

She let go of the door and grabbed his shirt, handing it to him, trying not to notice the spark that appeared from their connecting fingers. But she could see his eyes dart down to their joined hands, her heart accelerating before she let go. Watching him as he slipped the shirt over his head her eyes noticed marks at his back and moving quickly, she reached up to pull the back of his shirt up.

"What is it?"

"I'm not…." Her mouth fell as she saw the scratches, a crooked smile coming to her face as she ran fingers over the marks.

_Her skin was smooth beneath him, her scent all around him. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling their hips together as he felt the world slipping away. Her eyes bore into his, their minds connecting on a level no one else could._

Kyle jumped as if burned, moving away from her to pull the shirt back down. No words were spoken as they stared at each other until he could feel her there, in the back of his mind. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and left the room.

Jessi followed him to the kitchen, trying not to let it bother her how tensed his body was as he stood at the counter. Her hands balled up into fists as she walked to the other side of the counter, leaning forward, her eyes fixed on him.

As the rest of the family joined them, she realized it was a lost cause and turned around, resting her back against the counter. Her eyes closed as she heard the familiar song in her head, her fingers tapping to the gentle rhythm only she could hear.

Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "…I don't know why…I get shivers down my spine…beautiful face….I know those eyes…." Someone behind began to hum quietly. Her head jerked up as she turned to look at Kyle. "You know that song?"

"Only the melody."

"Where did you hear it?" It didn't occur to her that he had possibly picked it from her head without his knowledge.

His brows drew together. "I don't know."

"Of course," she whispered. "Did the files help?" She asked hopeful, changing the subject.

He shook his head, his mouth twitching. "No, sorry… but I had a dream." He knew he had her attention when her eyes fixed on him. "Who's Amanda?"

She clenched her jaw as her mouth trembled and as she reached for a glass on the counter her fingers knocked it over the edge.

He watched it crash to the floor, the glass broken beyond repair and suddenly his head ached. Bending, he brought up a hand to rub at his temple gasping as images flashed through his mind.

_"I'm broken remember." His heart ached as her lower lip trembled, his hands itching to hold onto her knowing she wouldn't allow it. "They should have thrown me out with the rest of the trash."_

"Kyle?"

He shook the last few fragments, his eyes turning up to hers. "You're not broken."

Her brows rose. "What?"

"You said you were broken."

"When?" Her heart picked up speed as she fought against her better judgment to hope.

He shrugged. "It's…gone."

Her shoulders sagged as she turned away from him, grabbing a broom to clean up the mess, before heading outside, the door closing softly behind her.

His feet had a mind of their own as he followed, the night dark, the stars shining over head. "Jessi."

"I'm fine Kyle, go back inside."

"Let me help."

She snorted. "Then remember."

His mouth shut, his lower lip moving with uncertainty. "I would if I could."

She turned, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "Try." Feeling his hand at her cheek, she closed her eyes, warmth running through her limbs, a tear slowly trailing down her cheek.

"I may not remember….them….but…" He waited till her eyes opened. "I remember you. Not the details, just….a feeling."

She was silent a moment before she pulled away, wiping at her face. "Let me know when you figure it out." Without another word, she disappeared into the shadows and for once he didn't follow.

The sound of approaching footsteps made him turn slightly to see Lori. "Why?"

Lori leaned against a tree. "Might help if I knew the whole question."

He turned away. "Why can't I remember? Why is she so sad? Just why?"

"It's hard to be in love with someone who doesn't remember you."

It took him a moment as he thought about her words but then it hit him. "Love? Were we dating?"

"Dating? Well more like jumping from first to third base in one leap." She waved it off.

"I don't remember."

Lori nodded. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." He barely heard her walk away, his thoughts too far in the dark to notice till the sounds of a piano drifted down to him, making him turn from the dark.

---

She jumped in surprise when he peered in at her through the window but smiled as she motioned him to the door. Her breath caught when he walked in, a smile coming to her face. "I wasn't sure if you would….if I would see you." She sighed. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I had a dream…your name was in it."

"Oh?" She watched his eyes. "You don't remember me do you?"

He shook his head regrettably. "Sorry."

She bit her lip as she swallowed. "No, it's not like you meant to lose….your memory." She leaned against the wall. "I'm glad you came."

He tried hard to remember her, her eyes, her scent, but couldn't. The only thing that was vaguely familiar was the quickening heartbeat that he could hear but it was faint as if he couldn't hold onto it. "Me too." His eyes noticed the piano. "I could hear you playing."

She turned to look at the piano over her shoulder. "You did?" She smiled. "You used to listen to me play all the time." Backing up she took a seat on the bench. "Would you like me to play something?"

"Please." As she played, he listened to every note trying to find the memories he knew were there. It seemed familiar yet somehow he couldn't grasp it, the memory always flying just past his reach. As the music continued, he found his thoughts drifting outside the house as the images played in his mind.

_---_

_Their eyes met over the fire, the pull was so strong that he was unable to look away…_

_---_

_"You don't think it's weird that I sleep in a tub?"_

_"No…is it?"…_

_---_

_"Jessi."_

_"Why'd you come after me?"_

_"You needed me to."_

_"I'll betray you. That's what they want me to do."_

_"You don't have to do what they want you to. You can make your own choices."_

_"That's what Nicole said."_

_"Nicole's smart. She helped me…now let me help you."…_

_---_

_"You've made me feel safe and you've given me hope." As her arms wrapped around him, he felt a sense of peace, of completion and it scared him…_

_---_

_"You shouldn't have trusted me."_

_"No!" He reached forward but he was too late, unable to believe his eyes as she leapt off the cliff, a part of him lost…_

_---_

_His breath caught in his throat at the vision in front of him and he smiled as he watched her descend the staircase. She looked so beautiful why hadn't he noticed before…_

Then the music stopped pulling him back to reality as Amanda's eyes met his, a sigh coming from her lips before her jaw quivered with not only the fact that she had been right but that she had hoped she could have been wrong. "You're thinking of her." It wasn't a question or an accusation, simply a thought spoken out loud.

His lips pressed together, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry." She sniffed softly as her eyes looked everywhere but at his, the tears prickling just past her senses causing her vision to blur slightly. "You should go to her." She stood.

"I should?" He was confused.

She nodded. "Yeah." Pushing him toward the door with a soft nudge, she backed up to the piano and turned from him, fingering the keys in front of her. Her eyes closed as she heard the door close, her mouth turning up in a smile as she realized she had done something for someone else and somehow that was okay.

---

He flew through the door, his ears listening for that familiar beat, suddenly fearful when he didn't hear it. Turning on his heel, his hand reached for the door when he heard movement behind him.

"She's not here," Lori stated calmly.

He turned slowly. "Where is she?"

She shrugged. "She hasn't come back yet."

He ran out the door. The rain came down in sheets, plastering his clothes to his body, his hair to his head. None of it mattered as his eyes searched for her, his heart trying hard to hammer its way out of his chest. His feet slammed against the pavement as he ran, his body alert, poised as his mind searched for her. He had no idea how it was happening but he somehow knew where to find her.

Moving quickly through the trees, he spotted her there, kneeling next to the cliff, the only thing visible was her back. "Jessi." As he moved forward a huge crack was heard and the night was lit with the unbelievable static charge from the lightening. Shaking his head, he focused his blurry vision on her, his head pounding a tingling spreading through his brain.

_Hot sparks of electricity shot through every vein in his body, liquid fire running up his spine as he clenched his teeth against the pain. _

_"And if you try and stop me I'm just gonna have to keep hurting you."_

_He bit down to stop from screaming at the intense pain that radiated through his body once more._

_"And then I'm gonna hurt Jessi until she wishes she really had died. And then just when you thought it couldn't get any worse. I'll hurt everybody that ever mattered to you…"_

He fell to the ground, dropping down on all fours as his eyes closed with the intense charge running through his body. His mouth opened in a silent scream, his fingers digging into the mud at his side. He barely felt the hands at his shoulders, feeling another charge spring through his body, hearing her gasp beside him. Letting out a breath, he fell further to the ground, rolling onto his back. His hands covered his face as his eyes began to sting, light still dancing behind his closed lids.

Jessi pried his hands away as he opened his eyes. Her stomach knotted as his eyes focus on her, a weird look crossing his face. "Kyle?"

He grinned, his eyes never leaving hers. "Hi."

She lets out a breath as she recognizes the look. Something has happened and she finds herself smiling. "Hi back. Are you okay?"

He sat up, his hair sticking up more than usual. "Think so." He rubbed at his forehead.

"Headache?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "But a good one." He reached up a hand to caress her cheek, his heart speeding up when she turned into his touch. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled, her eyes closed. "Doesn't matter…" She opened her eyes. "You're here now."

"My mind may not have remembered you…but my heart always did." His arms wrapped around her shivering form, his eyes closing with the feeling only to open moments later a puzzled expression on his face. "Jessi?"

"What is it?" Her breathing hitched when she saw his eyes turn down to her belly.

"Oh…um…"


	4. Chapter 4

The music moved around the room, her eyes closing as the beat fell against her skin, calming her nerves. The silence in her mind was a comforting fact, the voices drifting in from the kitchen. She found a smile coming to her lips as she lowered her hand to her stomach, her fingertips trailing over the bare skin. It was there, a small spark of…something. Not really there but she could find the pulse of the added blood flowing through her veins and with that thought she paused in panic, her eyes glanced quickly to the window. Would _they_ find out? Would _they _try to take it?

It was in that next instant that she heard the footsteps outside her door and braced herself as a knock sounded and a voice on the other side.

"Can I come in Jessi?" Nicole slowly opened the door; her eyes tired but warm as they settled on Jessi. "Hi."

"He told you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Now what?"

"Well that depends on you really."

Jessi turned in confusion. "What?"

Nicole grinned. "Well we need a doctor. Make sure things are okay." She frowned. "It might be too early."

"You don't hate me?" Her voice was soft.

"Jessi. No."

"But you said that…that we…" She was cut off.

"Never mind that." She sighed. "I was wrong. So wrong and I'm sorry I didn't see it before. You belong together."

Jessi let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you."

"No…thank you. We helped him find his past; you helped him find his future."

Jessi opened her mouth to speak, the words failing as her throat seemed to close in, her vision blurring before she was pulling into Nicole's arms.

"I know we haven't had that much time together…but I want to help you Jessi. In any way I can. You're not alone here." She could feel her nod against her shoulder.

The door opening broke the moment as Kyle poked his head in, an uncertain look on his face. "You alright?" His eyes were on Jessi, his gaze warm but concerned.

Jessi nodded as Nicole moved away rubbing her arm softly before brushing past Kyle and heading out, closing the door behind her. "She wants to help."

"I know."

"Why? I'm not her responsibility."

"You are now."

"So what happens now?" She settled her eyes on the window, looking but not seeing. Her skin tingled as she felt him move in behind her, his breath blowing at the wisps of hair at her face. "They'll come won't they?"

He didn't have to ask, he knew who she meant. "I don't know."

"I'm scared."

"Me too." His arms reached around, his palms flat against her belly, pushing up her shirt to lie across her skin. "They won't get him."

She twisted her head to meet his eyes. "Him?" Her heart skipped a beat when she realized his eyes were downcast.

He smiled. "I'll protect you both."'

She rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"Yes. But it's not just you anymore."

She sighed. "Should we leave?"

"No. We stopped their creations…but now they'll be after us."

"We're the only ones left."

"Yes."

"In stopping them, we've simply added fuel to the fire haven't we?"

"Yes. All the data is lost, Adam's journals are gone. Nate's file. We're the only data left."

"Except Cassidy."

"I don't know what he wants. He'll be back. But I'm not sure he's a threat exactly."

"Kyle, he tried to kill you."

"No, he was doing Latnok's bidding. He wants something, but I don't think he wants me dead."

"You hope." She moved out of his arms. "I can't do this, all the running, being scared they're around every corner." Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "They will come. We can't stay here."

"Where would we go?"

"The cabin. Adam was safe there."

"Foss will help?"

"Foss? Can we trust him?"

"We have to."

FIVE MONTHS LATER

_She could hear the shuffling outside her window, her eyes opening quickly as she struggled to get out of the warm bed. Reaching the window, she saw a figure dart past cloaked in shadow making her open the window and follow. Her mind tried to figure out who would be out here at this time of night, the sky so dark that no stars were present overhead to light her way. As she neared the front of the house the scenery changed, and turning around her she was surprised to see that the house was no longer behind her. Turning around once again she found that she was in the middle of a dark field. _

_A familiar heart beat drifted to her ears and whirling around she came face to face with Kyle, a strange look came to his face before he turned and started to run across the field disappearing into the dark woods. Following as fast as she could, he was always so far ahead of her that she found herself losing the trail, correcting it several times before coming to the field once more to find it empty…_

Her hand flew out, smacking into the wall beside her, the sound echoing loudly in the quiet room. Pulling herself up, she rubbed her eyes, trying to focus. The space next to her was cold the blankets pulled up and unslept on. Throwing the blankets off of her legs, she struggled to stand, sweeping her hair from her face.

She found him by the fireplace, the light dying down to embers, his head tilted to the side in slumber. Pulling the book from his hands, she glanced at the title and placed it on the table. Kneeling down, she reached up to brush the hair that had fallen down over his brow. He was in need of a haircut, they both were.

His eyes slowly opened, unfocused, before he spotted her. "Hi."

"Hi. What are you doing?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Reading."

She chuckled. "I can see that." She picked up the book. "1001 Things That Can Go Wrong and Probably Will. Light reading?"

He shrugged. "You should sleep."

"I'm fine." She stood, her hand caressing her swollen belly.

"Another bad dream?"

She nodded as he reached out to pull her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that."

He didn't answer. In truth the last months spent here he had been silently expecting an attack every minute. The fact that they had survived this long unnoticed didn't escape is attention and had him worried more than he wanted to admit.

She placed his hand on her belly. "He's restless." She winced as the baby seemed to shift to the other side quickly.

"He's strong." His face lightened, his eyes brightening.

"Like his dad." She shuffled off his lap and turned, holding out her hand. "Come...time for sleep."

He grabbed her hand, his worries forgotten momentarily as he followed her to the next room, missing the dark blur rush past the window.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing she noticed was the sounds, the deafening, vibrating sounds that seemed to echo all around her. Her head was pounding as she opened one eye, straining against the heavy pull to close it again. With a grunt, she rolled onto her side, both eyes open as she took in her surroundings.

Suddenly the sounds made sense. Crickets, wind rushing through the leaves above her, coyote howling off in the distance. As she sat up, her temples throbbed down to a solid hum before dissipating to nothing.

The thought that came to mind was that she was dreaming. The trees looked so familiar, the stars shining above her the same as before. Her fingertips ran over her stomach, feeling the small tremors moving with her. Her eyes shot ahead to the parting space between a few trees, tall grass on the other side. As soon as her feet were under her, she found herself venturing forward. She could feel eyes on her even if no one was around.

Would it be like her dream? No cloaked figure was present but she was here all the same. And Kyle? There was nothing out across the field but the sense of foreboding refused to leave her gut. A snap sounded behind her, her head slowly twisting as she looked behind her. The inky blackness yielded no answers. Something was here…or someone. An unfamiliar heartbeat, shuffling feet and then silence.

She didn't have time to figure out why she was here, she had to go. She found it confusing that it didn't take her long to get back to the cabin, considering she couldn't remember the trip before. The only thing she did know was that somehow she was standing outside, staring at her reflection in the window.

It was in that moment the door opened, a dark figure standing in the arch. Her body jolted before she realized who it was.

"What are you doing?" He stood behind her, their faces blurring into the glass. "Jessi?" His hands rose to her shoulders, the heat generated made her realized how cold it was.

"I don't know." She turned. "Am I dreaming?"

His expression was unreadable. "No." After a pause. "Where'd you go?"

"I don't know." Her arms reached out as his wrapped around her. His scent was comforting, like coming home. As she buried her nose in his chest, her eyes closed, her body starting to relax. "What are we doing here?" She sighed. "We can't escape them?"

"Did something happen?"

"No." Her eyes focused on the darkened forest around them. "But I'm scared something will. I can feel it, something's coming." He was silent next to her. "I'm afraid I won't be strong enough." She felt him rub away the tears trailing down her cheek. "And it scares me."

He hooked a finger under her chin raising her face, but her eyes refused to move from the darkness beyond the light. "You're the strongest person I know."

"I'm not." She pushed herself out of his arms. "I don't know how to protect him…from what's coming. I'm afraid for us. I'm afraid it won't be enough that I won't be enough."

"We're safe here." He reached out for her, frowning when she stepped back.

"Are we?" She ran restless fingers through her hair. "I don't remember falling asleep Kyle. I don't know how I ended up out there…and it scares me."

"We'll figure it out."

"In time?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

She nodded. "It'll never be over. They're still out there. He's still out there."

"He's not after us."

"And that makes it okay?" Her green eyes were fierce with anger. "He killed my mother! And you just let him walk away."

"It wasn't like that."

Her jaw clenched as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And you never went after him either." Without another word she retreated into the house closing the door after her, no long caring if he followed at that moment.

His eyes were on the door a hand rubbing at the back of his neck before he paused, unmoving. His skin vibrated as he felt the hair under his hand stand up. There was something in that darkness but it was useless to follow it, knowing he wouldn't find anything. With a sigh he headed to the door, wondering for a moment if she locked it, and opened it slowly. The lights were off, he couldn't hear anything, but it was the least of his worries. He knew she'd need a moment, they both were on edge.

His thoughts drifted to when he had woken to find her gone. That moment of panic was one he hadn't had in a long time. _He watched her fly through the air, wincing as her back hit the wall with a loud crunch. He couldn't think about if she was hurt, dead. He needed to stick to the plan but his body was cold, his heart beating uncontrollably as he prayed for Cassidy to buy it. _The memory was still fresh, still tender. They had to do what they did, but it was still a risk.

He found himself at the bedroom door, his arm reaching out for the knob, his fingers never making contact. Leaning his forehead against the door, he closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat before he turned and walked away heading for the stairs. The darkness was thicker down here but he still found his way to the door, to the noted keypad, quickly pushing past it. There was no longer a need for security, the melody no longer needed to open the door. The empty room that lay beyond still made him pause after all this time. He found his fingers sliding over the table, the folded dusty blanket, to the wires sticking out of the wall. Adam, the name repeating over and over in his memories, but with the same results each time. Sadness. Why couldn't he have done more, paid more attention? Maybe he could have saved him.

Shaking his head he tossed the thought away backing out of the room not bothering to close the door after him. He sensed her rather than heard as he spotted her standing on that last step, clutching the railing as her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet, no more than a whisper, but he heard it.

"Me too." He didn't move any closer and she made no move to either. "I'm not used to…being unable to fix things. I couldn't fix Adam and I can't fix our situation."

She moved closer, stopping in front of him. "Adam wasn't your fault."

He nodded. "But this is. I should have stopped Cassidy when I had the chance."

"You couldn't. It's not who you are." She smirked. "And I'm grateful." She winced at his unbelieving stare. "I may not act like it but I am. I'm glad you're with me even if it isn't safe." She turned and headed up the stairs stopping midway. "I need you. I'll always need you." With a sniff she left the room closing the door behind her leaving him in silence.


End file.
